1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to the field of brushes for bathing. More specifically, to a brush which can be removably attached by its suction cups to a bathtub, shower floor or wall. To be used while sitting or standing, for cleaning feet or other parts of the body.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are brushes for scrubbing feet and brushes for scrubbing other parts of the body and many of these have a base with suction cups. There are brushes for cleaning the bottom of shoes and for cleaning food products. What sets my foot scrubber apart from others of this type are the following design enhancements: flexibility, mountability, portability and cleanability.
The object of this invention firstly serves as a personal foot scrubber and massage device, which allows the user to sit or stand while using. A healthy person of any age can use it and the elderly and disabled can benefit from the sense of well being one can achieve by self massage and the feeling of independence one feels when taking care of one""s personal hygiene.
Secondly, the design construction and material used allows for many other uses for the personal foot scrubber design. Other brushes are limited in use by size, weight, construction and materials, including the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,078, U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,585, U.S. Pat. No. DES. 363,378, U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,917, U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,747 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,331. These scrubbers seem cumbersome, inflexible and by design limited to use on feet and/or hands.